


i feel something so right doing the wrong thing

by orphan_account



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Melix, Multi, This is literally so AU that you don't need to know who the characters are, Zalfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Sweetheart, it’s just an aptitude test. You do realize that this has no say in what you actually pick, okay? Even if you leave, you’re still my daughter. I’ll be disappointed, but hey, what can I do?” My mother tells me, her hand now resting on my shoulder. “School starts soon. Go.” She gently pushes me and I feel much better than I had just moments before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s nothing I can do besides say goodbye, so I leave her there. I can tell right now that she know. She knows that tomorrow will be my last day waking up in my bed, and being in Candor. She knows that I am leaving.</em>
</p><p>Or, the one in which Marzia is from Candor and Felix is from Erudite and they both go to the same faction and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel something so right doing the wrong thing

# 

Chapter 1

### 

Marzia’s Point Of View

“How are you feeling, Marzi?” My mother asks, putting her hand to my forehead. I’m sure she can feel it, the nerves are making me feel sick. I have known that I don’t belong in Candor since I was eleven. Truth serum makes me feel ill, and there are so many things that I want to keep deep, deep down. I won’t stay here.

“I don’t feel alright,” I say, voicing my thoughts. “Must be because I’m nervous.” She can tell when I was lying, so why even bother? I’ve been taught similarly. When lying, someone’s voice can change, sometimes they avoid the word “I”, they have an answer for everything, and they fidget and move more than they should. It’s become so second nature to me that I get so surprised when other factions don’t realize when someone’s obviously lying.

“Sweetheart, it’s just an aptitude test. You do realize that this has no say in what you actually pick, okay? Even if you leave, you’re still my daughter. I’ll be disappointed, but hey, what can I do?” My mother tells me, her hand now resting on my shoulder. “School starts soon. Go.” She gently pushes me and I feel much better than I had just moments before.

There’s nothing I can do besides say goodbye, so I leave her there. I can tell right now that she know. She knows that tomorrow will be my last day waking up in my bed, and being in Candor. She knows that I am leaving.

All I can do is straighten my black dress and head out the door. It’s cold out, but I refuse to let it bother me. 

When I get to the school, I find myself in the halls behind one of my best friends, Zoe. I cough, which make her dark eyes look straight at me, though she grins when she realizes who it is. “Hey Marzi! Are you ready? I’m so excited. You _have_ to tell me what you get, alright? Pinky swear!” Sometimes, on days like this, she seems like an Amity. She is giggly, and gets tense when anyone brings up fighting. But other than that, I have a feeling she belongs in Candor. 

“I promise,” I say, and I’m not lying. I will tell her, no matter what shows up on the test. I’ve been friends with her for about eight years.

“Zoe Sugg?” A voice rings out. She turns to talk with them, her brown hair hitting me in the face. I was always just a second best to everyone else, wasn’t I? With that thought on my mind, I leave.

My classes are shortened, since the aptitude test is right after lunch. I don’t even pay attention to them. I’m too anxious. By the time I exit my last class to go to lunch, I’m so in thought about what my siblings will do when I leave that I run straight into an Erudite boy my age. I’m expecting a scowl for running into him, but instead he gives me a smile. Candor and Erudite have always been civil, never calling each other rude names or the like. It varies by the individual, but I personally had never have been made fun of by anyone. The only “rivals” my faction have are Amity and Abnegation, but they’re both too innocent to do anything to me.

I sit down at the Candor table, and Zoe’s talking with hand gestures, talking about how “Alfie is so much cuter than Joe” as the two boys whom are currently being talked about blush and Joe looks a bit mad, being her brother and all. Understandable, but hey, it’s Candor, what did you expect?

“Are you guys going to stay in Candor?” He blurts awkwardly. Zoe and Alfie look at him, like, _is he stupid? Obviously._ Zoe nods, and Alfie shrugs. 

“I mean, I think it depends on the test. If they want me to go to like, Dauntless, that’s where I’m going.” I can see that Zoe doesn’t approve of this as she lets her hand slip into his, but Joe lets out a nod of understanding.

“Candor and Dauntless have always been similar,” He says, before turning to me. “What about you, Marzia? Do you think you’re Candor?”

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Everything I could say that wouldn’t be a lie they wouldn’t like. This only lasts a minute before I’m talking without thinking.

“With Alfie. Depends on the test,” I say, before I realize that my voice and the fact I didn’t use the word “I” completely gave away I was lying. They don’t let me get away with it, either.

“What do you really think?” Zoe questions, and her voice sounds in the middle of amused and horrified.

“I don’t belong here,” I admit, looking at my hands. I can’t bare to look at them, but I know they’re shocked. “Sure, I’m honest, but only because you all know when I’m not. I want, I want to go somewhere I fit. I don’t fit here, I’m barely getting by.” When I finally do look up, Zoe looks sad, Joe looks relieved, and Alfie looks like he just doesn’t care.

“Me too,” Joe says. _What?_ “I don’t want to just be honest. I want to give. I want to help people. I want to make people happy and I want to make them laugh.” He sounds like such a sap it’s adorable.

“You can’t leave!” Zoe says, her voice loud. “Mar, we’ve been friends for years! Joe, you're my brother! I can’t live without y-” She’s silenced by the sound of an Abnegation volunteer calling out the names of kids who are going to go under the simulation. Two from Dauntless, two from Erudite, two from Amity, and then: “From Candor: Zoe Sugg and Marzia Bisognin.” We look at each other, and then I follow her out. She’s not mad, like I thought. She’s sad. I wasn’t prepared for this.

Waiting outside of the cafeteria are ten rooms, all lined up. They are only used for these aptitude tests, so I have never been in one. With shaking hands, I open the door.

Inside, there is an Erudite man. He’s wearing glasses that he probably doesn’t even need, and has a blue shirt tucked into black jeans. He’s not old. He’s quite the opposite. He’s probably in his mid-twenties.

There are mirrors over every wall of the room. I can see my reflection staring back at me, and for some reason they make me feel surrounded. 

The man clears his throat. “Please, take a seat. My name is Mark, and I will be, eh, reviewing your test today.” He sounds as if he has rehearsed saying that all of his life.

I sit down, but something feels off. I still feel surrounded, and I can’t keep the childish question from falling off of my lips.

“It doesn’t hurt, right?”

He gives me a warm smile. “No, it doesn’t.” Sky starts to busy himself with a machine, so I close my eyes and try to even out my breathing. The last thing I want is a panic attack right before the aptitude test, right?

My eyes open as I feel something press against my forehead, before I realize exactly what it is. An electrode. He puts another one on, and then there’s one on his, with a wire attached.

“We’re all set,” He says, patting me gently on the shoulder and retrieving a vial with some serum in it. 

“Please drink this.”

And that’s exactly what I do.

I only close my eyes again for a second, but when I open them, I’m in a different place. It takes me a second to realize that it’s exactly where I was just moments before: the cafeteria. Right in front of me is a knife and a block of cheese. 

“Choose.” A woman’s voice says coldly.

“Uh,” I stutter intelligently.

_“Choose!”_

Instinctively, I grab the knife, stand up, and turn around. Doing so, I hear the door squeak open and what I see is a dog. A bloodhound. My hand tightens around the knife and _do I really want to do this?_

For a moment, I think I do. So I keep going forward until I’m right in front of the dog, and my knife rises so I could easily bring it down. I’m just about to do it when I realize that this is just a dog. Do I want to kill it? 

No, I don’t. But maybe I can make it think I’m going to?

Before I have the chance to drop the knife, or take a step back, the dog’s attention is diverted elsewhere. I’m only confused for a fraction of a second before I hear it.

_“Puppy!”_ It’s the voice of a little girl. She’s sprinting towards the dog, arms wide out in an embrace. My mouth is open, and I’m about to say “ _No, don’t do it! Step away!”_ but I don’t have the time. The dog sprints towards her, barking like crazy, and I don’t even think. I grab the dog and spin it away. Before I can check to see if the girl is okay, she’s not there. The dog isn’t there either, and the knife has vanished from my hand. 

I blink, and I am in the testing room. I do a double take, and as I’m turning around I see a pole. I grab it, and it’s soon the only thing I see. However, moments after, it almost seems as if I’m on a bus. I am on a bus, and all the seats are full.

Right in front of me is a man holding a newspaper up to his face. The only part of his body that aren’t clothed are his hands. They’re scarred and marked, like he had been burned and hit and scratched. 

“Do you know this guy?” he asks, pointing to the front page. The headline reads: “Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!”

In the picture beneath the headline is a young man with a plain face and a beard. I’ve definitely seen him before, but I have absolutely no idea where. And for some reason, I feel like if the man knows that, he’ll kill me.

“Well?” I hear anger in his voice, like he’s impatient. “Do you?”

If I tell him I know the man from the article, something awful will happen to me. I’m positive. But maybe I can convince him that I don’t. I can clear my throat and shrug my shoulders—but that would be a lie. And I’m from Candor.

I clear my throat before I realize that this is just a test. So I say, “No. I have no idea.”

As if my words offended him, he stands, and finally I see his face. He’s wearing sunglasses so I can’t see his eyes. The rest of his face is covered in scars just like his hands. _Not real,_ I remind myself in my head. _Not real._

“You’re lying,” he says. “You’re lying!”

“I am not.”

“I can see it inside you. You’re a horrible liar.” His finger is in my face.

“I don’t know who he is,” I say coldly, and I realize right then, that I have no chance of staying in my home faction.


End file.
